


We Stole A Member of Torchwood

by orphan_account



Series: The Eighth Doctor Adventures with Suzie Costello [1]
Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, Community: au_bingo, Community: hc_bingo, F/M, Gen, Guns, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set near the end of "Everything Changes." Suzie is about to take her own life in front of Jack and Gwen, starting a chain of events that will make her immortal. That is, until she falls into a hidden blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Stole A Member of Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

> au_bingo prompt: Alt. History: someone left  
> angst_bingo: Broken dreams  
> hc_bingo: kidnapping

Suzie was about to pull the trigger in front of Gwen and Jack, to make them think she was suicidal. It was all part of a plan to remain immortal through the usages of her gauntlet and knife as well as sucking the life out of Gwen’s body.

Instead she fell through what appeared to be a hole near the Millennium Centre. The gun went off inside the TARDIS. The TARDIS doors closed shut.

“Is that a gun?” a male voice said from afar. “I’m not a fan of guns. I was shot by a gun and I nearly died—not because of the bullet, but because the woman operating on me didn’t know anything about my body. It was a very strange time in my life. But I recovered.” The man picked up the gun and walked up to Suzie’s body. He was wearing a green jacket and a waistcoat. “I’m the Doctor.”

“I know. You’re the first person we learn about at Torchwood. But you ruined it!” she screamed.

“I ruined what?”

“You ruined my plans to be immortal.”

“I’ve lived a lot of lives and lived a lot of years. The last thing you’d want to be is immortal, or nearly immortal. You see a lot of people die and grow old and you can’t do anything to help them.”

The TARDIS made its VWORRRP sound.

“Are you charged up?” the Doctor asked the TARDIS. “I guess it’s time to go.”

“Charged up?”

“I was charging my TARDIS in the space-time rift there. Sometimes she needs a little boost from a crack in the fabric of time. I don’t think you saw her because of her perception filter.”

The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS console and materialized away from Cardiff.

“What is that noise? Are we leaving Cardiff? I _need_ to die.”

“No, no. No one needs to die. Everyone should live life to the fullest. What’s your name?”

“My name is Suzie. Suzie Costello, but what does it matter? I can’t die because I’m being taken from Cardiff. I was supposed to die today _in Cardiff.”_

“Take me back,” Suzie pleaded. “You’re ruining my plans.”

“Maybe your death is not a fixed point in time—that is, if you’re in my TARDIS. Hopefully you won’t be like Charley and cause a time paradox. I’ll tell you about her later. If you’re worried about the Cardiff Torchwood team, I’m sure they’re able to perform without you. ”

“I hate you, Doctor.”

“That’s interesting. Most everyone who joins the TARDIS likes me. I hope you’ll like me, though.”

  
After sulking in the Doctor’s console room, Suzie wandered down the halls of the TARDIS. She accidently stumbled into the TARDIS’ library. She slumped in a leather chair. The Doctor followed her in the library with a platter. On the platter was a hot tea kettle, two empty tea cups, a small cup of sugar and a small container of cream.

“Suzie?”

“Leave me alone, Doctor.”

“I brought you tea. It’s Earl Grey.”

“I don’t want tea. I want to go home.”

The Doctor sat very close to Suzie, placed the platter on a table, and poured himself a cup of tea. He added some sugar to his tea.

“I’d like to apologize for our behaviour earlier. Sometimes we “kidnap” companions, the TARDIS and I. Usually we find them, but some companions somehow they find their way into the TARDIS.”

“Oh, so now you admit you’ve kidnapped me.”

“And I usually let my companions decide where they want to go, unless the TARDIS needs us to go somewhere, which is most of the time.”

“Why can’t you just take me home and take me back to my death?”

“In that case, the TARDIS is refusing to take you back to Cardiff in that particular moment in time. The TARDIS and I highly frown upon people intentionally trying to end their lives. You can go anywhere you wish, but we won’t go back and let you kill yourself.”

Suzie sighed. “Well, can you get me a spot of Earl Grey tea?”

The Doctor poured Suzie tea in her cup. “Any sugar? Cream?”

“No. I don’t like sweet things.”

She took a few sips of tea. “I never knew you had a library, Doctor. And it’s huge. I adore books. Maybe the TARDIS sensed that.”

“Maybe she did. She’s sensitive to the needs of my companions as well as my needs. It was probably her way of comforting you in your time of need. Anyway, I have every book you can think of in the galaxy here. I even have a few first editions here, like Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein. I’m a huge fan of her work. I’ve had the pleasure of meeting her a few times. What a wonderful woman.”

“You actually met Mary Shelley? But she’s not my favourite writer.”

“Well, then, who is your favourite writer?”

“Emily Dickinson.”

“I can tell that you’re quite a morbid person, although that was apparent when you were trying to kill yourself in front of your teammates. That settles it. I’ll set the coordinates to Washington, DC, 1855. You and I are going to meet Emily Dickinson during one of the rare times in her life when she actually left Massachusetts.”

The Doctor stood up. He put his tea on the saucer. “I’ll be right back. Don’t try to poison me—I’ll know. I’m immune to certain Earth poisons.”

“I don’t have any poisons on me, Doctor, but I wish I did. And I wish they would work on you.”

“You can try again soon,” the Doctor said as he was walking back to the console room. “Someday you’ll like me. Someday….”


End file.
